Harry Potter and the Muggle Magician
by ponygirl1004
Summary: Book 6: Harry has a new muggle friend named Sam. He believes in Magic. He has seen Harry and Ron in the flying car. He is an orphan like Harry. He ran away fom the Orphanage. So much in common. What will happen if he comes to the magic world?
1. Found Sam But Lost Privet Drive

Chapter 1: Found Sam but Lost Privet Drive

The boy who had survived... Harry Potter was now 16 this very day. His Uncle and his Aunt Petunia, and their son Dudley, of course didn't know this but his wizard friends Hermione and Ron. Also a muggle friend he made over the summer knew this. His name was Sam; Harry met him when he was taking the Dudley's garbage outside.

* * *

FLASH BACK 

A stranger who was about his age was walking by when Harry went out to take out the trash out.

The stranger looking at Harry in a strange way asked, "What are you doing?"

then in a reply Harry said still closing the garbage can, "I'm taking out the garbage"(A/N very stupid right? but read on)

It was such an obvious thing though. He thought everyone in his age might be doing this, or maybe he was the only.

"YOU need to take the garbage out?" asked the stranger.

"Yes, I NEED to" answered Harry, "don't you? Because this is an obvious thing you know I mean even I a wizard know how to take the trash out."

"What? What did you say you are? A wizard?"

In panic Harry said, "I'm a wizard. You see my cousin and I are playing, umm.., Magician."

"Okay, good because I thought you said that for real. You seemed so confident... Hey, so... Do you have time to hang out sometime?" asked the stranger.

Harry was very confused, this strange guy, who didn't even know what he was doing, just asked him to hang out with him? Well, he was very bored any way and the Dudley's didn't even care if he came home late.

Actually they probably would like Harry to never come back, like last time when he came late, the Dudley's had locked the doors and windows and of course they didn't even wanted to open the door for him. But later a police passing by saw Harry sitting outside the house almost asleep, so the police came over and almost crushed the door until the door opened so Harry can go inside. But unfortunately the next day the Dudley's were asking tons of questions about the door.

However that was then and from that day on the police passed over their house to check on Harry. So he didn't have a problem hanging out with him, but it was just so strange. But since he was so bored and was finished with all of his homeworks and all of his so chores he decided to go along with him.

But strangely he went to a park instead of his house. Very confused Harry sat next to him on the swing and started to talk with him.

He found out that he was an orphan since he was a baby so he was living in the orphanage all his life. Harry felt exactly knew how he felt since he was an orphan himself. Then he told Harry about how he had ran away from the orphanage and got to him. Now he knew why he didn't know things; because probably in the orphanage he didn't need to do much of any chores.

However Harry now knowing the stranger's name, Sam, liked this guy, he was so like him.

Later, about thirty minutes, Sam started telling him, "...then I went to visit the train station, but then all the people started looking at the sky. So I looked at the sky too. And you wouldn't guess what I've seen! I saw a blue car flying over. I'm not sure but I think I was two boys riding in it. I mean it was 5 years ago but..."

then Harry knew, the car he had seen were Ron and him flying to Hogwarts, "...and that's when I started believing in magic. And I am going to find some kind of a symbol which might prove that there is magic in this world!"

Harry's heart felt very strange, he knew he got to tell him he knew it he got to tell him that magic is real! Maybe he can live with him. Maybe Harry can run away from the Dudley's like Sam running away from his orphanage.

"Hey, Sam, I have a BIG secret. I mean that it's really BIG I mean it's BIG. Can you promise you won't tell anyone? If you do tell all about it to someone else I might go to Azkab..., uhh... I mean, jail. Okay?" asked Harry very serious.

"Uhhh... okay. I see you're serious. Ummm... Okay. You know, I am a good secret keeper. Especially BIG secrets. I'm really good with BIG secrets. So what is it?" asked Sam with innocent eyes sparkling on Harry.

Harry thought about a moment then he decided to tell him. He knew he could only tell one Muggle about his secrets in his whole life. But then if the Muggle told another Muggle Harry and the two Muggles will be turned into stones.

Well, he can tell about that to Sam after he told him the BIG secret. So he told him. He knew that Sam thought he was joking but later on when Harry had explained all about Voldemort and him, the flying blue car, Hogwarts and all the other things in the magic world Harry knew that Sam had understood. Then of course Harry told Sam about the rules about the magic world including ...

57. In your life you must only tell one Muggle you secret identity. But be warned. If the Muggle tells another Muggle all the lives in the case will be turned into stone.

End of FLASH BACK

* * *

From them he has been living with Mrs. Figg who also was a witch who Harry had met last summer. And today Harry was planned to go to Mrs. Figgs's house for a celebration.

Harry was so glad that he was able to celebrate his birthday for the first time. But the one problem was that he needed to sneak out of the house to get there since he was grounded.

He was grounded because he did the dishes too good that the layer of shine of the dish was washed away. He knew that it was a stupid reason but if he argued, he would get in more trouble.

So, however, the plan was when Mrs. Figg came over at exactly 4:00p.m. for distraction calling all the Dudley's outside saying that there was a flower bed dying out on their front yard. Then when Harry heard Mrs. Figg's voice, he would come down and sneak through the back door.

So all he was doing in his room was looking at his clock. At 3:59 he started counting... "59, 58, 57, 56, 55.... 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, and...1!"

and he heard, "see look at those flowers come here Dusley smell that doesn't it smell awful? And Mr. and Mrs. Dudley! How can you let these poor flowers..." that was the signal now all he need to do was go out the back door and through the loose fense to Mrs. Figgs.

Now he was in the middle of the Privet Drive. Well he should be at least but it didn't look like Private Drive. Then he realized he went through the wrong fence. He can go back but he would be dead with the Dudley's. Now what does Harry had to do? He didn't know. The only way was to explore.

* * *

****

**A/N** Sorry guys I know this chapter was very short. But I wil try to make the next one longer. If you have any ideas you want to share with me. Please e-mail me. Please. Well, my next Chapter will come up soon enough.

****

****

****

****

**"PLEASE REVIEW"**


	2. The Surprise

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2: The Wanderings and Wonderings

* * *

(A/N this is written by me, Amy, and help of OlIvE-bIrCh, Eunice.)

* * *

Harry is lost. He doesn't know where he is. He looks around. This street was very different from the streets in London. Everything was black. 

The only thing that was the same the road since it's always black. Harry was terrified.

He looked around once more and found some sort of light; it was very easy to notice that because everything else was black even the Sky and the grass.

So he decided to go to the light source and explore from there.

He finally reached the source and realized that it was another fence, but this time it was white not dark brown.

He got closer to it, the closer he got he found that two of the fences were lose.

So he slowly put his hands over and pulled it to the side and peered inside. With just on look, he realized where it led to, it led Harry right in to Mrs. Figgs's backyard.

He was very surprised by this. How could this one fence led to a house which was 13 blocks away?

However, as fast as his legs could go he ran towards the back door. But it was unfortunately locked. So he tried to get out of the backyard and go to the front door. But again the fences were locked.

'Uh, oh,' thought Harry, 'I'm stuck'. He walked back to the back door and knocked this time. 'Why didn't I do this before?' asked himself.

A few moments later he heard footsteps getting closer and closer. Then he heard the door unlock, but the door didn't open (A/N in meaning that the person who unlocked the door didn't open the door).

So he opened the door, which was now unlocked. He went through the back door it had led him to the kitchen. Strangely, nobody was there.

To check if this was the right house he looked around for any signs that might represent Mrs. Figg or Sam.

Just then he saw something flashing in rainbow colors. He went closer it was a calendar; and where it was flashing was today's date and the letters on it read,

'Harry, Sam, the others, and I are waiting in the living room. Hurry!!!'

After reading he was very relaxed knowing that this house was the right house and that they were waiting for them. But he was also concerned.

He wondered who 'they' were; because on the calendar it said 'Sam, the others, and I are waiting…' 'Who are the others?' Harry wondered.

While he was walking to the living room, all he was thinking about was Sam and the others. First of all he couldn't have waited much longer until he could tell Sam more about Hogwarts. Second, he was wondering who was 'the others'.

When he was about to enter the room, he almost fainted.

The reason was, because in the middle of the living room, on the table, was a 3-feet tall cake standing! It also was labeled, "Happy 16th Birthday Harry!!!" the cake looked wonderful.

It was changing colors every moment he was watching. Also there were cute little chocolate animals dancing around and on the cake. It looked like a mini wonderland! Only that he was a little too big for it.

However after staring at the cake for a few minutes he got his mind back. Then he noticed Hedwig sitting behind the cake with a package in her feet and took a few more steps to get to her until he heard a loud bang and-

**"SURPRISE!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY!!!"**

****

Out of nowhere Sam, Mrs. Figg, Dobby, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Fred, and George appeared.

Harry was very shocked. He was paralyzed for a moment. He couldn't even breathe! It was the happiest moment of his life!

Hermione actually needed to use an Awakening Charm to get his mind working again.

Harry, after the Awakening Charm, said, "That actually freaked me out! I mean that surprised me so badly that I can't put them in to words! How did you get here?"

Right after the last word Harry had said Ron started continuously "Well we actually came here by brooms last night. We were going to use Apparate to come but then it will make too much of a noise at night so we had to choose the way coming her by brooms. It was pretty cold up there I'm tellin' ya now, I thought I would die. Thank god for mum that she put a Warming Charm on our clothes and putting Fluffy Charm on our brooms. Without it you wouldn't see me here. I wonder how many Charms mum knows I've got to learn from…"

with that thinking Ron had said enough Hermione cut in, "Harry happy birthday! We brought you some presents; they are in the room over there (pointing to a door on their left) and we better get started. We planned so much for you!"

* * *

Harry was so pleased. Also he noticed that Ron was much taller now; he was almost 2 inches taller Harry (who had grown about 2 inches over the summer) and Hermione and Ginny was too almost catching up to him; and of course, Fred and George looked very more mature, but Harry never admitted that they were mature in the inside. 

Also He finally noticed Dobby. Dobby still looking the same except that he was wearing an elf-sized tuxedo, 'Hermione probably made it for him,' Harry suspected.

However not knowing that he was being pushed and tugged into a room, he arrived at the room full of presents.

He was more shocked (if that's possible since he was so shocked already) then ever. But then he got over it because of the eagerness of presents.

He looked at Ron, Hermione, Sam, Fred, George, then to Mrs. Figg. They all nodded with smiles on their faces. Then, Harry started unwrapping the presents.

* * *

Harry opened all the presents:

**Ron:** 300 Barty-Botts' Every-Flavor Beans Set and a Wizarding Chess (Ron made Harry promise to give him some of the beans at Hogwarts).

**Hermione:** a new homework organizer and a new Writing Set (including a set of best un-smudging ink, best feathers with phoenix-feather quills, and 50 pages of leather parchments).

**Sam:** two pencils that he had made from burning and cutting of the trees. (Useless for Harry but he was very thankful)

**Fred:** a dozen of transforming wands (Harry had no idea what he was going to use them for).

**George:** a smart-quill (as Harry was examining it George said in a whisper so that no one will hear, "This took me years to make it, I finally invented it last week. If you just whisper the questions to the quill it will just start writing the answers. You better not lose it because if I sold it, it might cost more then 500 shickles, or not")

**Mrs. Figg: **Cutting Knife (cuts anything, it always cuts the exact amount you need for anything).

**Dobby:** A pair elf-made chocolate muffins and a pair of sock that he made him self).

* * *

After opening all the presents, they right away started eating the cake, of course after Harry blowing the candles out. 

They also had fun chasing after the chocolate animals. It was just like chocolate frogs just that it wasn't a frog and just that because it was much smaller than the frogs.

After eating the cake, while Hermione and Mrs. Figg were washing the dishes, the boys played Chess which Ron gave to Harry.

Sam was very fascinated. Also Fred and George showed Sam a lot of magic tricks that they had created. By that Sam was extremely fascinated. Sam was very pleased by this; the more he saw magic, the more he wanted magic to be a wizard.

When Harry asked Sam for a duel of chess Sam couldn't resist it, he couldn't say no even though Sam was so bad at Chess (well, he didn't even know how to play it) he still gave it a try. He was having so much fun looking at the chess pieces move as they said the directions out loud. Since he was so interested he (impossibly)quickly learned how to play chess.

Sam was so happy.

They had a very happy evening until it was time for Harry to go….

* * *

**Review Please!!!!**


	3. The Second Surprise

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Second Surprise**

* * *

While Harry and the others were playing around, what they didn't know was that the Dudley's 

had found out that Harry was missing. Also they didn't know that they were searching for him

and that they were having a little visit to Mrs. Figg.

* * *

After the Chess tournament, which Ron had won, the boys decided to go out to the backyard 

and play soccer. Ron, Fred, and George didn't even know if soccer was even a game but they

wanted to learn. When they were about to go outside, they heard the doorbell ring. Hermione

looked out side, then yelled, "Oh, no! It's them, the Muggles!" "Hermione don't insult the

Muggles. I am one of them you know..." replied Sam. "It's no time for joke Sam! This is

serious! Harry's Uncle and his Aunt came!" yelled Hermione back quickly pushing everyone

(except Mrs. Figg and Sam) to the back door. They were in the backyard now. "What do we

do?" asked Ginny. "Keep your voice down, they might hear us!" whispered Hermione,

* * *

"Harry? Where is the secret passage way?" 

"What passage way?"

"The one Mrs. Figg had created. The transporting hole."

"What?"

"Didn't she tell you about the passage way? Then how did you get here?"

"You mean the fence? I didn't know that it was a..."

* * *

But he wasn't able to finish the sentence, because the back door was starting to open and there 

were his Uncle and his Aunt voice coming from there arguing that he was missing and needed to

look everywhere for him. So, as quickly as he can he opened the fence came through and

pointed to everyone to follow him. When Vernon and Petunia was in the backyard, thankfully

they didn't see the six.

**

* * *

**

**Fred:** What is this place?

**George:** Why is it so dark in here?

**Ginny:** Look there is a light coming from there!

**Hermione:** I read it in a book, when passing through a transporting hole there are no light but

only light that is coming from an another exit or an entrance. So that must be the other entrance

to Harry's backyard.

**Harry:** Well it isn't MY back yard. It's...

Again he wasn't able to finish his sentence because the five were already running towards the

light. So, he started running too.

* * *

They were now in Harry's Uncle's backyard. The grass there was all yellow, and the grass had 

to be cut. George asked, "Is one of your chores that you said you didn't do cutting the grass

and giving water?" "Yeah", answered Harry. "Well, then I'll do it for you. I've learned this new

trick from..." clearing his throat, he said again, "my friend." And then in a flick of his wand the

grass was all green and they were all cut in to even sizes. "Oy, I'm impressed. So you actually

know a spell that is useful," started Ron, "well, can you teach me that trick? It will come handy

in my chores." "No, it's a secret trick I learned," clearing his throat once more, "my friend."

"Fine," answered Ron in an angry voice. "We shouldn't be here complaining! My aunt and

uncle will be here at any moment. So they opened the back door, which thankfully wasn't

locked. They were inside. They started going upstairs. The twins rather thought that the house

was pretty clean compared to there house. "Well, wait until you come into my room," told

Harry. "Harry, do you remember how I said last year that we'll be seeing you very soon?"

started Hermione, still walking up the stairs, "well, there is another birthday surprise for you. It's

that over the summer we had built another house just for you right next to Ron's. Well, actually

it's kind of an attached room." Harry was very surprised and so shocked. He was so happy.

His own home! "Is this a dream? Holy crab! You're saying that I'm moving out of this...this...

house? And living next to Ron's? This gotta be a dream..." Harry yelled in happiness. "We were

going to tell you the first we met today, but... You and Sam looked so happy. And I, I mean we

didn't want to upset you," replied Hermione; then started Harry, now entering his room, "How

can it upset me? Sam can come with us." "But we only mad one room... Well, I guess we can

build another room," said Hermione, "well, then why are you standing still you should start

packing. Then Harry used the spell he had learned last year from Tonks. He tried the same

movement that Tonks had done last year when she was packing his things. It fortunately

worked. Then He zipped his trunk then cast Scourgify on the room to make it cleaner and

neater then said, "Locomotor Trunk," which made his trunk float few inches off the ground and

wrote a note to the Dudley's that he wouldn't be coming back and said, "Let's go."

* * *

But this time unfortunately when they were about to exit the room hey heard the front door 

open. 'Oh, no!

* * *

The Dudley's! thought Harry. And everyone else realized that the Dudley's were here too. 'Not 

to worry, we can you Apparate!' said Hermione, 'just focus to the place you want to go to,

everyone focus on Mrs. Figg's kitchen; then I will do the rest' Harry kept his mind on Mrs.

Figg's Kitchen. He closed his eyes. He created a picture of a nice dark brown cabinets, brown

table with pink and yellow flowers on it, and... "Boom!" a loud crackling noise came out of

nowhere. "Harry, you can open your eyes now. We are here and safe," that was Hermione.

"Oh, okay," he opened his eyes, "now I get what you mean that why you didn't Apparate here.

That was really loud!" "Yes, it was louder than usual because we were in a hurry and there

were a lot of people who were Apparating," answered Hermione. However back at the

Dudley's, rather being mad that Harry had vanished they were happy. They had actually

searched for Harry, but didn't find him so they were proud of that. They even got to argue with

Mrs. Figg, they actually weren't able to do that because Mrs. Figg was always on top of things.

But they were feeling good tonight. Very good.

* * *

When they arrived home and found Harry's room empty and read the letter (they rather should 

say that it was a note since it was on a post-it) saying:

_

* * *

_

_Dear Dusley's,_

_I'm moving in somewhere else; like you should be happy I am happy as well. So if you'll _

_be so kind don't bother to think about me anymore._

_From Harry_

* * *

The Dudley's decided to go have dinner out for celebration. They weren't able to do it over 

summer because they didn't want Harry to come with them, but now with Harry gone, they

were free to do anything. "Well, how about going to the moon to celebrate? Huh?" started Mr.

Dudley joking, "Well, duddles, you can move everything you have in to Harry's OLD room

tonight," he was so happy, when he laughed and smiled his jaws looked like it was about to fall

apart and his lips were about to rip. However, Mr. Dudley, and Dusley being so happy, Aunt

Petunia wasn't. She forced a smile on a face but in her deep heart in her deep instincts, she

knew something was going to happen.

* * *

However going back to the wizards and the witches, they were also happy as also. (A/N sorry 

for keep on going back and forth around people and settings) Sam and Harry especially were

especially happy. Sam, for him finally was visiting a wizarding house; and Harry, for being able

to live with his best friend's family and his new friend who understands him very well. Mrs. Figg

broke into tears in middle of this saying that she was going to miss everyone, but they promised

that they will visit her again very soon.

* * *

And how wrong they were. 

* * *

The very next day, they were Apparating to Ron's house. Hermione was also coming because 

she got permission for being able to go to Ron's house until Hogwarts starts; she was going to

share a room with Ginny. Ron, now very close friend of Sam now, would have exploded if he

was a balloon being filled up with ideas they were going to do when they got there. Sam was

also very excited. Harry, well I can't even put them to words, he was so happy that if you had

added all the happiness in the world, he would be happier than that. (I'm just exaggerating, but

still he was very, very happy.)

* * *

Before it was time to go they decided to not waste any time and 

started playing chess once more. (But they never noticed that Fred and George were missing.)

* * *

A few minutes before they were about to leave, Fred and George were still missing. But he was

too distracted form the clock to be thinking about them. It was 7 minutes till 12:00 p.m. then he

started checking if he had all his stuff that he got from the orphanage when they found him

staying at Mrs. Figg's.

* * *

(What happened to Sam was when Sam was found by the orphanage. 

Mrs. Figg took a step and told them that she would be adopting Sam. She knew all about these

adopting and orphaning things since she was told to watch Harry secretly over now 16 years in

the Muggle land.)

**

* * *

**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

* * *


	4. The Burrow

**Chapter 4: The Burrow**

6 minutes....

5 minutes....

4 minutes....

3 minutes....

2 minutes....

And there was only one more minute left until they were leaving Mrs. Figg's house. It was night so they decided not to Apparate to the Burrow. So Ron told them that a car would be picking them up. Sam was very disappointed by this since he wanted to Apparate so badly. "Well, I guess there must be another chance..." said Sam in an unhappy voice.

30 seconds...

They organized their stuffs and checked everything so they weren't missing anything. Then they were waiting outside waiting for the car.

5 seconds...

4 seconds...

3 seconds...

2 seconds...

1 second...

0.5 second...

(A/N sorry, sorry but I like writing the seconds....)

However, soon enough right on time a car was outside waiting for them.

It was black, looked very new, and very fashionable.

Then they saw the window pull down in the front seat. And they found the twins, Fred and George, sitting in the front seats.

Fred was driving it though.

"Nice, car! Where did you get it? And how did you get in there?" asked Harry in amazement.

"What do you mean where did you get it. It's the car we had from 4 years ago when you and Ron were... (clearing his throat giving a look saying 'you know what') ... traveling in the car which landed SAFELY on the ground not even TOUCHING and BOTHERING the Whomping Willow."

Then everybody started laughing except Mrs. Figg and Sam who had no idea what they were talking about.

(But maybe Sam did understand a little bit since he had heard about the car from Harry on the first day he had met Harry.)

However Harry was thinking, 'Okay... Where did he get that car so new (magic?)? If we are supposed to ride that thing...are we all supposed to fit in there? I know it's a great car and things but then how are we supposed to fit in there? With my eyes, it looks like only 3 more people can fit in there.'

But soon all his questions were answered.

"Oy!" yelled Fred.

"Huh?" said Harry.

"Wu' are ya doin' there? Na comin' in?"

"Uhh... There are 7 more people coming. Don't you think..."

"Ya don't worry. We've got everthin' cleared up."

"Uhh... Okay.?"

Harry walked, rather faster than walking, to the car. And opened the back door, 'Wow!'

"Wow! What did you do to this car?"

"We FIXED it a bit."

When Harry had opened the car door, he didn't find just old plain 3 seats.

Instead he was looking inside of a limousine. At least 20 people could fit in the car! He sat in the middle and tested the chairs; they sure were comfy.

The others came in and in middle of their amusing moments; Fred and George went to put the luggage in the trunk.

Few minutes later when everyone was satisfied, Fred started the engine. First Fred drove the car into some woods where people won't usually go and pushed the invisibility button.

Then, they lifted off. Hermione was looked very frightened and confessed that she was afraid of heights; but later fell asleep in the back of the car.

Ginny, being very amused by the 'car' she was just examining the 'car', Fred and George said:

F: Gin. Please just go to sleep like...

G: Hermione.

F: She looks beautiful so how about you...

G: Sleep too?

F/G: Please! We don't want you to destroy our car by just looking at it.

Laughter broke out which woke Hermione up in confusion and made Ginny very upset.

But later on the trip (when Hermione went back to sleep) Ginny got over it and decide to go to sleep.

As time passed by, one by one, wizards and a muggle started falling asleep.

About 40 minutes before the arrival to the Burrow, Harry woke up by Sam sleep-talking.

"No please... No... She can't... He can't... No! Don't leave me... I'm alone... All alone... Please... You can't go... No..."

'What can he be talking about? Who's he? Who's she?'

Then Harry saw a tear from his eye dripping on the chair. So with worries Harry went over and decided to wake him up. He VERY lightly slapped his head. Sam's head was very sweaty, Harry definitely needed to wake him up out of THE nightmare.

"Ahh!" screamed Sam.

"Sam, it's me, Harry. Are you okay? You were having a nightmare."

"Oh, umm... I was... just"

"What were you dreaming about? You looked so terrified..."

"Ummm..."

"What is it?"

"Uh... that's, okay. It sounds a little weird but..."

"Yes?"

**A/N:** SORRY THAT I UPDATED SO LATE. I WAS SO BUSY! DON'T WORRY. NOW I'M PLANNING TO PUBLISH ATLEAST 3 CHAPTERS A WEEK. SO PLEASE DON'T STOP READING MY STORIES. PLEASE. NEXT UP:

**CHAPTER 5: VOLDEMORT**

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

**

* * *

**

**THANKS FOR READING

* * *

**

**MAIL ME IF YOU HAVE ANY COMMENTS ******

* * *

**OR **

* * *

**SUGGESTIONS FOR LATER ON STORY**

* * *

**ONCE AGAIN**

* * *

**THANKYOU!!!!**

* * *

**AMY**

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE**

* * *


End file.
